Titans Family Part II
by lavigneforever
Summary: Raven and Beastboy's five year old daughter is having a tantrum. The couple can't make her feel better so Starfire offers to talk with the girl. Lots of fluff. cutest of the cute


I really liked the set up for the last one so i wanted to continue it! YAY! alright i don't own Teen Titans, i'm as shocked as you are. Enjoy!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

Ariella had just gotten out of school and was in the T-Car with Cyborg and her father.

"How was your day cupcake?" Beastboy asked as he looked back at his daughter

"it was fun! we made macaroni art!"

"Did you make a portrait of your favorite uncle with that macaroni?" Cyborg asked

Ariella giggled from being so shy

"Mayyyyybeee"

"Dinner is waiting when we get home Ari." Beastboy said

"YAYYYY!"

Cyborg cringed at the loud yell from the very small girl.

"Beastboy, i'd like it if i could hear after this little car trip."

Beastboy laughed.

"You know what else is waiting for you when we get home?" Beastboy asked his daughter

"A GIRAFFE?!" Ariella asked hopeful

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other then they busted out laughing.

"No you little monkey, it's mommy! she hasn't seen you all day!"

"Mommy!" Ariella exclaimed in excitement

The three finally arrived back at the tower and Ariella sped inside.

"She has so much energy man, she must get that from you." Cyborg said as he locked the T-car

The energy wasn't the only thing Ariella got from her father. She had beach blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. And she wasn't green at all. She had a natural purple streak of hair that ran down her bangs, she was born like that, just a little something from Raven. She did have her moments when she would act a lot like Raven. And it was only if she was mad, sad, or wanted something. Raven was inside setting up the dinner table with Starfire and Robin, when she heard the pitter patter of her daughters little tennis shoes.

"Mommy!" Ariella yelled as she ran and gave her mother a hug.

Raven was taken aback from her daughters strength.

"Whoa! You're getting strong Ari!" Raven said as her daughter hugged her tighter.

They both pulled away from the hug and Raven ran her hand through her daughters hair.

"How was your day sweetheart?"

"I MADE A MACARONI CYBORG!" Ariella yelled in excitement as she began to run around.

Beastboy and Cyborg walked into the dining room. Beastboy walked over and kissed Raven.

"Hi." Beastboy said as he pressed his forehead against Raven's

"Hey..." Raven said with a smile that was ten miles wide.

"So tell me why does Ariella have much of the energy?" Starfire asked while Ariella ran circles around her aunt.

Cyborg grabbed the little monster and held her upside down.

"yeah, somethings up, you're never this excited..."

Raven looked at Beastboy confused.

"You didn't give her anything right?" Raven asked

Beastboy shook his head equally confused.

"I might have had a little chocolate today..." Ariella said shyly

"Ariella Logan Roth!" Raven said in dissapointment

"You spoiled your dinner hun!" Beastboy added.

"Sorry mommy...sorry daddy..."

Raven was exausted from getting dinner ready and really didn't care at this point.

"It's ok, just go sit down, i'll go get Robin and tell him it's time for dinner."

Beastboy kissed his wife's temple and she went off.

Raven fetched Robin and the gang was all at the table chowing down.

"So where's this macaroni masterpiece i've been hearing about?" Robin asked Ariella.

"We put it on the fridge over there for the world to see." Beastboy said

On the fridge was a piece of blue construction paper with a poorly made macaroni cyborg on it.

"I painted on piece of the macaroni red for your eye Uncle Cyborg!"

Raven smiled at her daughters detail in the macaroni.

"Yeah thanks munchkin!" Cyborg said as he high fived his niece.

"What else did you do today Ari?" Robin asked

"Uhhhhhhh idk."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're only supposed to give that answer when your a teenager." Raven deadpanned

"Seriously baby girl, anything else that you want to tell us?" Beastboy asked as he nudged his daughter.

"No." Ariella said with a little sadness.

Raven noticed this and squinted her eyes a bit. She leaned over to Beastboy.

"Did you see that?" Raven whispered.

"Yeah i did, something happened today..." Beastboy whispered back

"Hey Ari, are you sure? You don't sound like you had a good day." Raven asked her daughter

Ariella's eyes glowed white and she showed her fangs.

"NO!"

A light busted in the kitchen and Ariella stormed off crying to her room.

"Well, it's good to have her back home isn't it?" Cyborg said jokingly

Raven looked at Cyborg.

"Really Cyborg?"

Cyborg just shrugged.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood, god knows that poor lamp can't do it anymore..." Cyborg muttered.

Raven rolled her eyes and got up.

"Hey baby wait. You seemed like you've been going a hundred miles all day, let me go talk to her." Beastboy said as he tried to sit Raven back down.

Raven nodded and sat back down. Beastboy went down the hallway to talk to Ariella. It wasn't five seconds later that Beastboy was shot all the way back to dining room. He crashed on the table.

"Well hasn't this just been lovely?" Robin said with sarcasm.

"ok maybe you should talk to her Rae." Beastboy groaned.

Raven sighed and got up. She too was thrown back into the dining room.

"Anybody else want to try, it's fun." Raven said sarcastically

Starfire looked down the dark hallway.

"Please Raven, let me talk to her."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, but if she hurts you please tell me."

"Yeah she gets that temper from Rae." Beastboy said, to which Raven hit Beastboy over the head.

"OW!"

Starfire got up and walked down the hallway to Ariella's room. She was still standing so that had to be a good sign. Starfire slowly knocked on her niece's door.

"Ari? Are you ok?"

"...no...go away." A small voice said

"What ales you my tiny friend?"

"Nothing..."

"I do not believe it is nothing." Starfire pushed

Ariella's door creaked open and there stood Ariella in tears.

"Can we talk?" Starfire asked as she kneeled down to the tiny girl's level.

Ariella motioned for Starfire to enter. Starfire sat down on Ariella's bed and then picked Ariella up and placed her in her lap.

"So why did you throw a norb norb?" Starfire asked

Ariella made a very confused face.

"A norb what?" Ariella asked

"On my planet, when a child throws a tantrum, we call it a norb norb." Starfire explained.

Ariella absent mindedly nodded her head as if she understood. Which she didn't.

"So why are so sad my little bumgorf?"

"...there's a boy in my class...he called me names..."

Beastboy had managed to eavesdrop on the conversation from the other side of the door. He burst into his daughter's room when he heard what had happened.

"Nobody calls my baby girl mean names!" Beastboy shouted

Ariella and Starfire yelled in shock.

"DADDY!?" Ariella yelled

Raven was in the dining room when she heard Ariella yelling.

"Beasboy..." Raven said as she rolled her eyes. Raven ran down the hallway to her daughter.

"For the love of god Beastboy can't you let Starfire handle this?" Raven asked her husband.

"No. She's my daughter Raven, if she's getting bullied i want to make sure it doesn't happen again. Don't you?" Beastboy asked as he looked deeply into Raven's eyes.

Raven just sighed and nodded.

"What did she tell you Star?" Raven asked

"Apparently there is a male in her class that seems to be calling her names."

Raven sighed and picked Ariella up.

"Thanks Star, i think we got it from here."

Starfire smiled and walked back out to the dining room.

"So don't you have something you want to tell us?" Beastboy asked his daughter who was currently pouting.

"No." Ariella said as she looked away from her father.

"Ari."

"No!" Ariella said again, this time she was almost in tears again.

"Who is this boy?" Raven asked as she sat down with her daughter.

"He's stupid."

Beastboy smiled at his daughter's intentional satire.

"Well you tell Stupid that I want to wrestle him to the ground for making my girl cry."

Ariella smiled a little bit.

"I thought i was your girl BB." Raven asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Ariella may be my girl, but your my everything."

Raven rolled her eyes, but she was blushing.

"You're such a dork." Raven deadpanned

Ariella laughed at this.

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at Beastboy.

"Was that funny?" Raven asked her daughter

Ariella smiled and giggled again.

"Daddy's a dork!"

Raven snickered a little and tried to stifle a laugh. Beastboy had his jaw on the floor but he was smiling.

"Thanks Raven, now two woman in this tower think i'm a dork."

Raven smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Yeah but your my dork."

"ew, stop." Ariella said as she pushed her parents away from each other.

Beastboy and Raven laughed at this.

"So Ariella, the next time this boy calls you names you need to tell the teacher. And if the teacher thinks your tattling you should just ignore this kid." Raven explained to her daughter

Ariella nodded her head. She then let out a very long yawn.

"I think it's your bedtime cupcake." Beastboy said as he got off his daughter's bed.

Raven put Ariella on her bed and let her get comfortable.

"Try not to break anymore lights in the house?" Raven begged.

Ariella smiled shyly and then laughed.

"Night hun." Beastboy said as he kissed his daughter on the head.

Beastboy and Raven walked back to the dining room to find everyone doing dishes.

"They're alive!" Cyborg stated

Raven laughed and wrapped herself around Beastboy.

"She's going to be a pistol when she's a teenager." Beastboy said as he hugged Raven

"Ugh, don't even say that, i'm not ready..." Raven muttered into Beastboy's chest.

The Titans cleaned up after dinner and Raven and Beastboy were getting ready for bed.

"I swear the next boy that tries to mess with her is a dead one." Beastboy said as he climbed onto the bed.

Raven rolled her eyes and pulled Beastboy down for a kiss.

"Mmh, i love you." Raven said as she fell asleep in Beastboy's arms.

"I love you too...my everything."

Raven looked up at Beastboy

"You're such a dork."

"RAVEN!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The end! yayyyy! Read and Review you wonderful banana cakes!


End file.
